


Chinese Whispers

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, office rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't listen to scuttlebutt. It's nearly always wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Still own nothing. :-(

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is mad! No, that's not quite right. He's so far beyond mad, he's nearly insane with anger. He knows it's not true. There's just no way the stupid gossip he overheard Angela in accounts telling Shelley in personnel could be true! Yeah, okay, so Jimmy Palmer's upcoming wedding to Breena Slater had been cancelled. Everyone knew it and it's not like Jimmy was making a secret of it. But that...! That just can't be true! Isn't true! Cos if it was, Tony would know, you know? He'd be the first to know. He's sure of it! 

So here he is at 2100hrs, two hours after leaving the office, pacing around his apartment like a caged tiger and debating whether to pick up the phone or just go over there and have it out with him. Sighing deeply, he grabbed his cell and keys and headed out.

***

Gibbs looked up when the front door opened. He was sure he'd locked it and he hadn't heard the tell tale signs of picking. Only two other people had a key and since one of them was currently in his shower, that left only the other. 

Silently, he cursed to himself. He knew this was coming but he could do without it tonight. He'd heard the rumours going around the office, of course he had. Obviously his uninvited guest had heard them too and was here to have a good joke about it. 

As his guest entered the kitchen where Gibbs was sitting nursing a mug of coffee, he took a deep breath and looked up. Whatever words were about to leave his mouth suddenly disappeared when he saw the emotions in the emerald green eyes of his senior field agent.

***

Tony was just standing there in the doorway, staring at him. No trace of humour on his face. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. His voice was flat, emotionless and cold. 

"I heard the most ridiculous rumour today. Wanna take a guess what it was?" 

Draining the last of his coffee, Gibbs walked over to the sink to rinse out his mug, then just stopped, staring sightlessly out over his back yard. When he didn't answer immediately, a low laugh escaped from the younger man. 

"Except it's not just a rumour, is it?" Almost imperceptibly, Gibbs shook his head. "Didn't want you to find out like this, Tony. Didn't want anyone to find out yet." 

Tony's voice was still flat, but Gibbs detected a hint of something in his one word question. 

"Why?" 

Gibbs shrugged. "It's still kinda new. Neither of us expected..." 

A hand on his arm interrupted him. 

"That's not what I meant!" Tony spat out. "Why him?" 

A wave of protectiveness surged through Gibbs. 

"Why NOT him, Tony? He's smart, funny, cute, kind... And he loves me! So why the hell NOT him?"

***

Heat engulfed Tony as he tried to keep control of his anger. Grasping Gibbs' shoulders, he spun the older man around and leaned forward slightly until their faces were only inches apart. 

"Because... Because they were going to get married, Gibbs! Because they were in love! Because I never figured you of all people to be a homewrecker! Because I thought you were better than that! Because you're straight, damnit!" Tony's voice was getting louder and louder until he practically shouted his last words. "BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!!"

***

Gibbs barely had time to register the words Tony had spoken when soft lips crashed upon his own, effectively short circuiting his brain. It took a few seconds for him to regain his equilibrium, but as soon as he did, he was pushing the firm body away from his own. Gasping for breath he was taking in Tony's still threatening posture when the sound of someone clearing their throat at the doorway pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Jimmy asked, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, dressed only in sweatpants, his hair still damp from the shower. Tony turned to face the 'Autopsy Gremlin', venom shooting from his eyes. 

"Yeah, Palmer," he sneered. "You interrupted about ten years of 'something'. At least, I thought you did. Turns out I was wrong though. Wasn't I, Boss?" 

Finally pushing away from the counter he had Gibbs held up against, he took a deep breath. 

"But don't worry. I'm leaving. I hope you'll both be very happy together!" 

Before Gibbs could even get his brain in gear, Tony stormed from the house and drove away.

***

Gibbs sank down heavily at the table, still too stunned to speak. Pouring them both a coffee, Palmer came and sat down next to him. 

"What on earth just happened? Are... Are you alright?" he stuttered. 

Downing the scalding coffee in two gulps, as only he could, Gibbs shook his head. 

"Seems Tony heard some rumours at work. He doesn't know that Breena cheated on you or that I offered you my spare room." 

Groaning, he let his head fall into his hands. 

"I thought he'd found out about me and Tim..."


End file.
